religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Circumcisie
bij een besnijdenisfeest te Pasoeroean, met in het middelpunt de op een versierd paard zittende jongen, 1900-1938, Tropenmuseum]] Een besnijdenis van een man of circumcisie is het verwijderen van de voorhuid van de penis. Dit is een vrij eenvoudige operatie die poliklinisch kan worden uitgevoerd. Meest voorkomende vorm De meeste circumcisies worden uit religieuze overtuiging uitgevoerd. Ook kan een besnijdenis worden uitgevoerd om redenen van hygiëne of medische noodzaak: het zou eenvoudiger zijn om een besneden penis schoon te houden. Ook komt het voor dat de voorhuid te nauw is (fimosis), en de eikel niet kan worden ontbloot. In zo'n geval is de penis niet alleen moeilijk schoon te houden, maar kan het ook pijnlijk zijn om een erectie te krijgen en om geslachtsgemeenschap te hebben. Schattingen wijzen uit dat circa 30% van alle mannen wereldwijd besneden is en 68% hiervan is moslim. In 2006 ging het om circa 665 miljoen mannen.[http://www.who.int/hiv/mediacentre/infopack_en_2.pdf Information Package on Male Circumcision and HIV Prevention, World Health Organization, 15 augustus 2007 (2007)] Besnijdenis is de meest voorkomende chirurgische ingreep en is een ingreep die statistisch gezien de minste complicaties heeft. Desondanks kunnen urineproblemen door ontstekingen, lelijke littekens of gebogen penissen ontstaan door de ingreep.Looking for the missing piece, Joodse Omroep, Nederland 2, 11 november 2007, 12.00u-12.50u De Amerikaanse gewoonte om jongetjes te laten besnijden wordt in verband gebracht met de tot in de 20e eeuw wijd verbreide hysterie rond masturbatie Dr. M.J. Moses; "I refer to masturbation as one of the effects of a long prepuce; not that this vice is entirely absent in those who have undergone circumcision, though I never saw an instance in a Jewish child of very tender years, except as the result of association with children whose covered glans have naturally impelled them to the habit". Citaat uit "The Value of Circumcision as a Hygienic and Therapeutic Measure". New York Medical Journal 1871;14:368-374I. op http://www.noharmm.org/docswords.htm. De eikel van een besneden jongen is minder gevoelig dan die van een onbesneden leeftijdgenoot. Tegenwoordig zijn er in Amerika fanatieke tegenstanders van besnijdenis actief. Zij pleiten voor een verbod op wat zij als een verminking zienhttp://www.circumstitions.com/Restric/Gallery1.html. Ingrijpender vorm In sommige culturen zijn er ingrijpender vormen van besnijdenis gangbaar. Sommige Afrikaanse stammen verwijderen de huid van de schacht van de penis. In Japan komt een vorm voor van besnijdenis die de penis vrij diep inkerft. De Australische Aboriginals snijden de penis zo diep in dat deze op twee bundels zwellichamen gaat lijken. Deze imitatie van de penis van de kangoeroe is waarschijnlijk geïnspireerd door het veelvuldige paren van deze dieren. De oer-Australiërs maken ook een gat in de urinebuis, op de plaats waar deze onder aan de penis zichtbaar wordt. Door de vinger op het gat te leggen, of dat juist na te laten, controleert men de kans op zwangerschap. Juridisch kader Jongensbesnijdenis is in een aantal niet-strafrechtelijke rechtszaken aan de orde gekomen. In arrest van 23 mei 2007 heeft de Hoge Raad in feite geoordeeld dat jongensbesnijdenis een ernstige vorm is van mishandeling of aantasting van het menselijk lichaam (LJN: BA6061). De rechtbank Zutphen zag in een uitspraak van 31 juli 2007 dat jongensbesnijdenis een ingreep is, die medisch gezien niet noodzakelijk is en bovendien onomkeerbaar (LJN: BB0833). De Nederlandse regering stelt zich op het standpunt dat besnijdenis van jongens niet strafbaar is. Naar aanleiding van kamervragen van Ayaan Hirsi Ali antwoordde toenmalig Minister van Justitie Donner dat verwijdering van de voorhuid geen lichamelijk letsel oplevert, omdat het besnijden van jongens vooral zou gebeuren uit religieuze en hygiënische overwegingen. Religieus gebruik Er zijn verschillende religies waar mannen besneden worden, zoals bij bepaalde stromingen bij de joden, christenen en moslims. Besnijdenis in de Thora en het Nieuwe Testament In Genesis 17 geeft God aan Abraham het bevel dat alle mannen in zijn huis besneden moeten worden als teken van het verbond met God. Eenieder die niet besneden is, zijn ziel wordt uitgeroeid, zo stelt de Tenach alhier. Het schrijft verder voor dat het besnijden moet plaatsvinden op de achtste dag na de geboorte. Mozes besneed zijn zoon niet kort na de geboorte, zoals gebruikelijk bij de Midjan en God wilde Mozes daarom doden. Dat gebeurde echter niet, omdat Zippora hun beider zoon juist op dat moment besneed. Tijdens Uittocht uit Egypte werd de besnijdenis nagelaten, maar na aankomst in Palestina wordt Jozua door God aangespoord de kinderen Israëls te besnijden, zoals vermeld in Jozua 5:2-8. In de tijd van het Nieuwe Testament was het gebruikelijk dat een kind bij de besnijdenis een naam kreeg. Dat blijkt uit het evangelie volgens Lucas 1:59. Uit de Talmoed is over dit gebruik niets bekend. Jodendom In het jodendom worden jongetjes vanwege het verbond met God op de achtste dag na hun geboorte besneden, zoals genoemd in de Thora, als er geen medische reden is dit uit te stellen. Dit wordt briet mila genoemd. Islam In de Islam is besnijdenis niet verplicht. Het staat niet vermeld in de Koran, maar het is wel gebruikelijk, omdat de profeten na Ibrahim besneden waren; Mohammed zou zelfs zonder voorhuid geboren zijn. De leeftijd waarop een jongen besneden wordt is sterk afhankelijk van lokale gewoonten. Vaak gebeurt dit kort na de geboorte, maar in ieder geval voor het 13e levensjaar. Ook bekeerlingen wordt aangeraden zich te laten besnijden, zoals ook Ibrahim dit nog op latere leeftijd moest doen in opdracht van God. Het gebruik van het besnijden komt voornamelijk uit Afrikaanse landen als Ethiopië en Egypte en is afkomstig van tribale gebruiken welke stammen uit de tijd van voor de Islam. Christendom Binnen het christendom worden mannen soms besneden. In de Verenigde Staten is het heel gebruikelijk dat mannelijke kinderen van christelijke ouders besneden worden; circa 70% van alle mannen is hier besneden. In landen als Ethiopië en Egypte is zelfs 95% van alle christelijke mannen besneden. Waarschijnlijk heeft dit echter geen directe relatie tot het geloof. Vanwege het verbond met God (het feit dat hij Joods was), zoals genoemd in het Oude Testament, werd Jezus ook besneden. In de eerste eeuwen waren er vooral veel Joodse christenen die de traditie om kinderen te laten besnijden voortzetten. De leer van de kerk dat de doop in de plaats is gekomen van de besnijdenis lijkt gebaseerd te zijn op de Brief van Paulus aan de Kolossenzen (verzen 2:11-12). Dit lijkt een besluit te zijn van o.a. de beschreven discussie tijdens het Concilie van Jeruzalem en het daarop volgende in het Bijbelboek Handelingen. De theoloog Marius Heemstra wijst in zijn proefschrift voor wat betreft de rol van de besnijdenis in het uiteengaan van jodendom en christendom ook nog op een fiscaal-historisch aspect: kort na de verwoesting van de tempel zat keizer Domitianus (81-96) in geldproblemen. Hij is toen de joodse tempelbelasting zelf gaan incasseren ('fiscus judaicus'). Belastingontduikers werden vervolgd. Dit waren zowel joden als christelijke joden & christelijke niet-joden, waarbij de strafmaat voor christelijke niet-joden het hoogst was: de ene groep verloor zijn bezittingen maar wie 'clandestien joods' of - in de betekenisgeving van die tijd - 'atheïst' was (iemand die de Romeinse goden niet erkende) kreeg de doodstraf. Ondanks het huishouden in het joodse land door de Romeinen bleef het jodendom dus wel een legale godsdienst, maar christenen waren dat in die periode nog helemaal niet. De besnijdenisdiscussies die we uit de Handelingen kennen, kunnen hierdoor in een ander licht komen te staan. Besnijdenis kon tot voor de rechtbank als vernederend bewijs voor joodsheid worden gebruikt, maar de joodse belastingontduiker bleef in leven. Met besnedenen waarvan het bekend was dat ze geen jood waren, zou het heel verkeerd kunnen aflopen. Het ging omstreeks 90 in ieder geval niet alleen om een strijd tussen twee religies, maar ook om de Romeinse bezetter die daarin zijn verdelende werk deed. Veel later waren er onder meer in het oude Tsjechië groeperingen, zoals de abrahamisten (een late afsplitsing van de hussieten) die hun zonen wel weer gingen besnijden, mede omdat zij de Bijbel uit het Hebreeuws interpreteerden en niet uit het Latijn. Tegenwoordig zijn er ook groepen christenen zoals de Messiasbelijdende Joden en andere christenen (onder meer in Amsterdam) die vinden dat ieder lid van de gemeenschap besneden dient te worden. Doordat men de traditie is gaan aanhouden dat Jezus op 25 december geboren is, was (acht dagen later, zoals in het jodendom gebruikelijk) 1 januari de besnijdenisdag van Jezus, de zogenoemde Besnijdenis des Heren. In sommige liturgieboeken is deze besnijdenisdag nog als feestdag terug te vinden. Rond het jaar 400 werd de eerste dag van het jaar nog beschouwd als een dag van inkeer en boete als reactie op de heidense gebruiken die gepaard gingen met de Nieuwjaarsdag. Vanaf de 7e eeuw wordt het streven merkbaar een eigen feestdag te stellen tegenover de heidense gebruiken. Mogelijkerwijs is de Besnijdenis des Heren in Rome ingevoerd in de 8e of 9e eeuw. De liturgieteksten geven aanwijzingen dat er een ouder feest aan ten grondslag ligt, bijvoorbeeld de kerkwijding van de Heilige Maria Antiqua op het Forum in Rome. De feestdag werd als belangrijk gezien, omdat het het eerste bloed was dat Jezus vergoten zou hebben en om de symbolische toekenning van de naam 'Jezus' (God redt).Catholica, Geïllustreerde Encyclopedie vademecum voor het Katholieke Leven, A.M. Heidt, NV Uitgeversmij Pax 's-Gravenhage, 2e druk, 2e serie 1963. De voorhuid van Christus zou als relikwie bewaard zijn gebleven, maar op meerdere plaatsten, o.a. in Marseille, wordt beweerd dat de voorhuid zich daar bevindt. Ananda Marga In Ananda Marga wordt de besnijdenis als alternatief gezien voor het teruggetrokken houden van de voorhuid in een laungota of kaopina, de klassieke lendendoek, die voorgeschreven wordt in de meditatieve yoga om hygiënische redenen en om onwillekeurige prikkelingen van de penis te vermijden. Gevolgen van besnijdenis Een besnijdenis heeft een invloed op de gevoeligheid van de eikel. Sommige mannen zeggen dat hun besnijdenis de seksualiteit beter maakt; anderen zeggen dat het het gevoel vermindert, wat overigens ook een gewenst effect kan zijn. Afhankelijk van de aard van de besnijdingBesnijdenis - Stijl en Resultaten kan het zijn dat een andere masturbatie-techniek effectiever is, of in uitzonderlijke gevallen een glijmiddel nodig is om te masturberenBesnijdenis - Seksualiteit. Het komt voor dat mannen die op jonge leeftijd besneden zijn zich mismaakt voelen en besluiten de resterende voorhuid, indien aanwezig, op te rekken om de natuurlijke staat zover als mogelijk te herstellen. Zodoende is het besnijden van kinderen de laatste jaren een controversieel onderwerp. Uit wetenschappelijke onderzoeken in Afrika is gebleken dat besneden mannen voor hiv-besmetting minder gevoelig zijn; mogelijk heeft dit te maken met de vermindering van het aantal Langerhanscellen, een onderdeel van het menselijk immuunsysteem, dat het voor het hiv-virus mogelijk gebruikt om binnen te dringen. Uit de klinische onderzoeken op grote schaal (Oeganda en Kenia) bleek dat de kans van besneden mannen om het hiv-virus te krijgen de helft is van onbesneden mannen; daarna werd de besnijdenis in Afrika nog populairder onder organisaties en particulieren. http://www.mg.co.za/articlePage.aspx?articleid=293523&area=/insight/insight__national/ In Westerse landen zijn er indicaties dat het condoomgebruik lager is bij besneden mannen en daarmee het risico op een hiv-besmetting weer hoger. Foto's Bestand:Circumcision Sakkara 2.jpg|Oudste illustratie van een besnijdenis Bestand:Foreskin CloseupV2.jpg|Onbesneden penis Bestand:Circumcised highres closeup.jpg|Besneden penis Bestand:CirconcisionRothenburg.jpg|De besnijdenis van Jezus volgens de Duitse schilder Friedrich Herlin (1466) Zie ook Vrouwenbesnijdenis (o.a. clitoridectomie) Externe links *[http://www.fss.uu.nl/ca/cases/1998/case9835.htm Kijlstra M. De culturele betekenis van besnijdenis bij jongens 1998] *website Besnijdenisinfo.nl, gaat over besnijdenisstijlen en ervaringen *http://www.circumstitions.com/Restric/Gallery1.html een Amerikaanse website van tegenstanders van besnijdenis Bronnen Categorie:Chirurgische ingreep Categorie:Geneeskundige behandeling Categorie:Islam Categorie:Seksuele anatomie Categorie:Antropologie ar:ختان az:Sünnət bg:Обрязване bm:Bolokoli br:Trodroc'hañ ca:Circumcisió cs:Obřízka da:Omskæring de:Zirkumzision el:Περιτομή en:Circumcision eo:Cirkumcido es:Circuncisión et:Ümberlõikamine eu:Erdainkuntza fa:ختنه fi:Ympärileikkaus fr:Circoncision gl:Circuncisión he:מילה (ניתוח) hi:ख़तना hr:Obrezivanje hu:Körülmetélés id:Sunat it:Circoncisione ja:割礼 kk:Сүндеттеу ko:할례 la:Circumcisio lt:Apipjaustymas mk:Машко обрежување ml:ചേലാകർമ്മം ms:Khatan nn:Omskjering no:Mannlig omskjæring pl:Obrzezanie pt:Circuncisão ro:Circumcizie ru:Обрезание simple:Circumcision sk:Obriezka sl:Obrezovanje moških sv:Manlig omskärelse sw:Tohara ta:விருத்த சேதனம் th:การขริบหนังหุ้มปลายอวัยวะเพศ tl:Pagtutuli tr:Erkek sünneti uk:Обрізання vi:Cắt bao quy đầu zh:割禮